


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by th3d3adb0y



Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in bed but PG, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Christmas, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, this is just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a couple and really, they're just grateful to be together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely pal Jess (@soylatterichie on twt). I love you so much and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas!
> 
> Special thanks to Rust for Beta reading @their_dark_materials <3

Richie woke up that Christmas morning to sunlight streaming in through the crack in their blackout curtains, making him burrow further into his pillow before deciding he was up for good. Turning over, he found Eddie curled towards him, one hand grasping lightly at his sleep shirt. Smiling to himself, Richie tucked Eddie under his chin, careful to not disturb him. He seemed to settle at the shift in position, his cold hands seeking the warmth of Richie’s chest. Dropping a kiss to his head, Richie grabbed his phone, scrolling through Twitter and checking up on the group chat. He was slightly disappointed that he was not the first to message everyone a Merry Christmas, but he settled for sending an obnoxious stripper Santa gif. 

“Morning,” Eddie mumbled into his neck, the hands on his chest now groping more than resting. 

“Merry Christmas, Spaghetti Man,” Richie greeted with a smile, rubbing his back as he continued to wake up. Eddie groaned at the nickname, though Richie could feel his grin. 

Eddie began pressing kisses to Richie’s exposed neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down for more access. Richie quickly got with the program, setting his phone to the side so he could tilt Eddie’s chin up towards him and give him a proper good morning kiss. 

“You hungry?” Richie asked, moving to get up. Eddie just shook his head and grumbled, firmly placing his legs on either side of Richie’s hips to stop him from getting up. “Okay, more cuddling,” he said laughing, hugging Eddie close to him. 

He let his hand trail up Eddie’s shirt, tracing his spine with his fingers, making him shiver. Meanwhile, Eddie pulled his collar down more, biting gently at his chest. Richie just watched him with a soft smile, sighing whenever he kissed a particularly sensitive area. 

He thought back to Christmas when he was a kid. How excited he would get to run into the living room and open presents. How his parents would always roll their eyes at his antics, but follow along anyway, indulging him. Richie remembered after he would finish opening his presents he would anxiously wait for when Eddie would get home so he could show him what all he got and read his new comic books. He had always preferred reading them with Eddie. 

Eddie pushed up onto his elbows and looked into Richie’s face, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“We haven’t even opened presents yet and this is already the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Eddie told him, one hand cupping his cheek. Richie’s heart stuttered. 

“You’re the best gift I could ever receive, Eds.” He told him, making Eddie flush. They kissed again, this time more deeply, hands in hair and legs tangled together before finally deciding to get up, knowing it wouldn’t be long before they returned to bed. 


End file.
